This disclosure concerns generally filters, in particular filters for cleaning fluid, such as liquids including oil, fuel, and hydraulics. The disclosure also concerns methods of construction, assembly, and use.
Filters are commonly used in connection with lubrication systems and fuel systems for internal combustion engines, and hydraulic systems for heavy-duty equipment. Filters are also used in many types of liquid systems. In these types of systems, the filter is changed periodically. One of the standard type of filters used in the art is a bowl-cartridge filter.
All-cartridge filters typically include a reusable bowl holding a replaceable cartridge filter (filter element). Bowl-cartridge filters are mounted onto a filter head, wherein liquid to be cleaned passes through the filter head, into the bowl, through the replaceable cartridge filter, outside of the bowl, and back into the filter head. After a period of use, the bowl-cartridge filter is removed from the filter head, and the replaceable cartridge filter is removed from the reusable bowl. The old cartridge filter is discarded, and replaced with a new cartridge filter. The new cartridge filter is operably mounted into the reusable bowl, to provide a refurbished bowl-cartridge filter. This refurbished bowl-cartridge filter, containing the new cartridge filter, is than mounted onto the filter head.
A bowl-cartridge filter is disclosed having a filter cartridge and a bowl. The filter cartridge includes an interlock arrangement that is oriented to engage a filter bowl, when the filter cartridge is mounted in the filter bowl and the bowl is rotated in a direction to remove the bowl-cartridge filter from a filter head.
Preferably, the filter bowl includes a cooperating interlock arrangement that engages the interlock arrangement on the filter cartridge.
Methods of servicing, use, and construction are provided.